En medio
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de 'Between' de letsdosomeliving. Cuando Tori se encuentra atrapada en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, casi le parece imposible poder regresar a su vida normal. Pero cuando Jade West aparece en la pintura, puede que tenga otra oportunidad con la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Between' de lestsdosomeliving.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

N/A: Esta idea surgió en mi cabeza cuando estaba escribiendo 'Still Here' para mi colección de Oneshots y simplemente no se quería salir de mi cabeza. Nadie me recuerda a la película "Just Like Heaven" ("Como si fuera cierto"). Tiene sus similitudes pero no tiene la misma trama. Pero hombre, amo esa película.

**Capítulo 1**

_"Trina, ¿puedes por favor darte prisa?"_

_"Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan molesta?"_

_Tori rodo los ojos y se gira de ver la escalera a su tía, la mujer sonriendo con diversión a los gritos de broma entre sus dos sobrinas. "Si quieres, las dos puedes pasar la noche", ella ofrece pero Tori declina la oferta negando con la cabeza. "No, mejor llegamos a casa. Aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de empezar en mi nueva escuela la próxima semana". La morena le sonríe a su tía. "Pero gracias por la oferta. Y por la cena"._

_"Cuando quieran". _

_Ambas cabezas se asomaron a la escalera cuando Trina ruidosamente apareció en el pasillo y se une a su tía y su hermana. "Podemos irnos ahora", le dice a Tori con una sonrisa falsa, lo cual hace que Tori ruede los ojos a su hermana mayor. Le dan a su tía un abrazo y le prometen visitarla pronto, antes de que entren al auto de Trina, apenas escapando de la lluvia que empieza a caer del cielo. Viajaron en la mayoría del tiempo en un cómodo silencio, excepto cuando discutieron sobre que estación de radio debían escuchar._

_"La lluvia se está poniendo fuerte", Trina comenta cuando se detienen con la luz roja. Tori asiente, viendo como el limpiaparabrisas aumenta su ritmo, el sonido de ellos mezclado con el ritmo constante de la lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre el auto empezaban a irritarla. La luz verde del semáforo se prende y Trina lentamente pisa el pedal. No estando realmente con el humor de hablar con su hermana, Tori descansa la cabeza contra el cabecero y se gira a ver la ventana del asiento del pasajero, empezando a sonreír cuando piensa sobre la próxima semana, pequeñas mariposas apareciendo en su estómago. Hollywood Arts es una de las mejores escuelas de artes escénicas y Tori aún no puede comprender el hecho de que paso su audición. La emoción de ser capaz de hacer lo que ama diario casi aplasta todos los nervios en su cuerpo, al punto de que cree que no está del nada nerviosa._

_"Oh, cielos", Trina murmura, ligeramente inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. Tori voltea hacia su hermana con las cejas fruncidas. "¿Qué sucede?"_

_"Nada, Sólo que no puedo ver muy bien"._

_"Y justo, cuando Tori giro su cabeza para ver hacia el frente apenas pudo ver algo a través de la fuerte lluvia golpeando la ventana. Un raro sentimiento, quizá incluso miedo, empezó a formarse en su estómago y Tori se sienta derecha, sus manos aferrándose al asiento. "Quizá deberíamos orillarnos y esperar a que la lluvia se calme"._

_Ella ni siquiera sabía porque su voz salía casi temblando pero Trina pareció notarlo, dando un vistazo rápido en dirección de Tori y asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí… quizá deberíamos"._

_Pero cuando está a punto de girar a la derecha, los ojos de Trina se enfocan en unas brillantes luces delanteras del otro lado del camino balanceándose de ida y vuelta, y antes de que pueda comprenderlo, sucede._

_"Oh Dios"._

Tori frunce el ceño, saliendo de su recuerdo. Un año entero había pasado desde el accidente pero los recuerdos de Tori de ello están aún tan frescos como puede ser posible. Ella recuerda cada pequeño momento, cada sentimiento, cada ruido, cada olor y ella cree que jamás olvidará nada de ello. Un niño pequeño salta en la banca en la que ella está sentada, su boca manchada de helado de chocolate y Tori sonríe ante la expresión feliz que está en la cara del niño cuando continúa lamiendo el cono de helado es sus manos. Un destello de negro atrae la atención de Tori y levanta la mirada del niño justo a tiempo para ver a la chica pasar junto a ella.

Ella ha estado esperándola.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Tori mientras se levanta para seguir a la chica de cabello obscuro al lugar a el que siempre va cuando está aquí. El largo roble permanece alto en una escondida área del parque y la chica se detiene, estableciéndose en la sombra que el árbol da. Tori sonríe mientras la ve, ella misma tomando asiento en el césped no muy lejos de la otra chica, pero o demasiado cerca para que ella pueda ser capaz de verla espiándola. Ella está vestida toda de negro otra vez, su libreta con su pluma sobre el papel, la chica duda, su labio inferior fuertemente capturado entre sus dientes y su frente frunciéndose. La sonrisa de Tori se cambia a sí misma con un ceño fruncido mientras la chica suspira profundamente y descansa su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, sus ojos cerrándose.

Tori ha estado viéndola ya por un tiempo, casi dos semanas ahora. Ella ha estado sorprendida cuando se tropezó con ella en Hollywood Arts, sus ojos lanzándole dagas y su lengua afilada diciéndole que deje de mirarla. La chica – cuyo nombre es Jade West, Tori ya hace tiempo lo ha aprendido – la había visto, ella había _hablado_ con ella y estando en la situación de Tori, esto era una gran sorpresa. Jade West podría ser la llave a todo, ella podría ser la solución. Así que Tori se había asegurado de seguirla y más de una vez Jade la había visto, lo cual sólo la había animado más. Estudio su vida, ella intento si los amigos de Jade también podían verla, pero como todos los demás, ellos no pudieron reconocerla. Pero Jade lo hizo. Y Tori aún no está segura del _por qué_. Por qué ella, por qué no nadie más. Pero a ella no le importaba, mientras tuviera una oportunidad de tener su vida de vuelta, simplemente no importaba.

Jade viene a este parque casi tres veces por semana a escribir. Qué está escribiendo, Tori no está totalmente segura pero últimamente la chica se iba prácticamente con una hoja de papel en blanco y una expresión enojada. Tori la sigue a casa todas las veces, siendo muy cuidadosa para no ser vista por Jade. Ella está casi siempre sola en casa, Tori se da cuenta, su papá, un hombre alto quien parece que siempre usa un traje, casi siempre vuelve a casa bastante tarde. Extrañamente, Tori nunca vio a la mamá de Jade y Tori no ha podido averiguar como está la situación con ella tampoco. Pero ella no cree que eso sea importante.

Algunas veces una pelirroja viene, cuyo nombre es Cat y de hecho es la mejor amiga de Jade, lo cual Tori encuentra difícil de creer. Tori ha pasado mucho tiempo observando no solo a Jade, sino que también a sus amigos y Cat y Jade son simplemente tan diferentes la una de la otra que Tori no creería que se llevaran tan bien. Pero viéndolas interactuar con la otra en la escuela probaba que la morena estaba equivocada.

Luego estaba Andre, un chico de piel obscura con rastas, quien ha venido a su casa dos veces desde que Tori empezó a vigilar a Jade. Aparentemente ellos son muy bueno amigos, o incluso más que eso. Ambas de las veces que él ha estado en casa de Jade, ha llegado temprano en la tarde y se ha ido sólo un poco antes de medianoche. Pero claro que no era el lugar de Tori hacer suposiciones ni nada, pero ella no podía evitar estar un poco curiosa, viendo que Jade solía salir con el mejor amigo de Jade, un chico guapo con un cabello asombroso. Su nombre es… Burck ó… ¡no! ¡Beck! Su nombre es Beck y Tori no sabe realmente cuanto tiempo salieron, pero ellos están en buenos términos según parece. Y por último está este chico de cabello chino con lentes, Robbie quien, muy extrañamente, carga un títere con él. Es un grupo de amigos bastante versátil, por lo menos en opinión de Tori.

Y ahora, mientras ve a Jade suspirar de nuevo, recoger sus cosas y levantarse lentamente Tori sabe que es tiempo de hacer su presencia de conocimiento de la chica. Ella no sabe como exactamente como hacerlo aún…

**X.x.X**

Jade casi le da un puñetazo a la puerta de frustración cuando sus llaves se caen de sus manos. Un ceño fruncido empieza a aparecer en su rostro, procediendo rápidamente a ponerlas en el ojo de la cerradura. La puerta de su casa se abre y como es costumbre, Jade es recibida por el silencio. Después de patear a la puerta detrás de ella para que se cerrara, Jade sube lentamente las escaleras, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su papá. Un leve chasquido puede ser escuchado y Jade puede imaginarse a su papá sentado en su escritorio, sus dedos tecleando en el teclado de su laptop y sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Por un breve momento se contempla saludándolo, sólo diciéndole que ya está en casa y su mano empieza a levantarse, posándose sobre la chapa de la puerta.

_A él no le va a importa, así que ¿para qué molestarme?_

Su mano lentamente cae a su costado antes de que continúe su camino a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, sacándose las botas y dejándose caer en la cama, Jade suspira profundamente y cierra sus ojos. Este simplemente _no_ es su día. No su día, no su semana, probablemente no su mes. Ella ha estado tratando por casi tres semanas ahora de escribir algo nuevo, un cuento, una obra, un poema, _lo que sea_. Pero su cerebro parece que se apaga en cuanto sostiene una pluma. Casi furiosa, Jade se sienta y rápidamente saca su libreta y su pluma fuera de su bolsa. _Tiene_ que funcionar alguna vez, ¿no? Ella no se puede rendir. Pero casi después de diez minutos de mirar a la nada, Jade aún no tiene ni una pista de que poder escribir. La pluma hace el ruido contante de un tambor contra el papel mientras la mano de Jade se mueve de ida y vuelta. Suspira agravado cuando nada que valga la pena escribir viene a su mente y procede a arrojar su libreta y su pluma al pie de la cama.

Tal vez poniendo un poco de comida en su estómago plantaría algunas ideas en su cabeza.

**X.x.X**

_"Pero Jade, ¿qué se suponga que haga ahora?"_

Un suspiro de cansancio escapa de los labios de Jade mientras pones su plato vacío en la lava trastes. "No lo sé. Y si soy completamente honesta la verdad no me importa".

Cat jadea ruidosamente. _"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El Sr. Cuellolargo siempre fue amable contigo! ¡Él podría morir! _

"Ok, primero que nada: Es un _¡animal de peluche!_ ¿Ok? Y segundo: Es sólo un desgarre en la tela. Sólo dáselo a tu mamá así ella podría coserlo y arreglarlo".

" _¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Haré eso!_" Ella deja salir una ligera risilla y Jade rueda los ojos. "_Gracias. ¡Te llamaré cuando mi mamá haya terminado! Ya sabes, para hacerte saber que él está bien."_

"Sí, no te molestes", murmura y desconecta la llamada sin decir adiós. Algunas veces se pregunta de verdad como en el mundo es posible que ella y Cat sean mejores amigas. Esa chica es tan… rara algunas veces, tan infantil e ingenua. Pero oh bueno, sin Cat, a su vida definitivamente le faltaría algo. Sacude la cabeza a los pensamientos de su mejor amiga y camina lentamente de regreso a su habitación. Su mano empuja la puerta y su corazón se detiene por un momento cuando sus ojos se posan en una chica sentada en la orilla de su cama.

"¡Santa mierda!"

Tori salta rápidamente para ponerse de pie y levanta sus manos. "_No _te espantes".

Los ojos de Jade se hacen grandes, su corazón martilleando en su pecho del susto de ver a alguien sentado en su habitación. "!¿No te espantes?! ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?"

La morena abre su boca pero Jade no le da tiempo de responder, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la intrusa. "¿Estás tratando de robar algo?"

Es el turno de Tori de que se hagan grandes sus ojos. "¡N-no! ¡No soy un ladrón!"

"Bueno, voy a llamar a la policía de todas formas", le dice Jade con una mirada y se gira para agarrar el teléfono de la cama. Ella rápidamente digita fuertemente en los tres botones que la comunican con la policía y escucha a la morena detrás de ella suspirar cansadamente.

"Ellos sólo creerán que estás loca cuando lleguen aquí Jade".

"¡Irrumpiste en una casa! ¿Por qué pensarían-" Sus dedos se congelan sobre el botón verde cuando se da cuenta que la extraña la ha llamado por su nombre. Sus ojos se hacen ensanchan de nuevo, Jade se gira para encarar a la otra chica. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Escucha, yo-"

"¿Eres una maldita acosadora?"

"No, ¡cloro que no!"

"Espera…" Jade da un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos escrudiñando los rasgos de Tori. "Te conozco. ¡Me has estado viendo en la escuela, siguiéndome y toda esa mierda! ¡Tú _eres _una acosadora!"

"Si solo me dejaras explicarte, yo-"

"_¿Jade?"_

Tori es interrumpida de nuevo, esta vez por un alguien tocando a la puerta y una voz profunda filtrándose por la puerta de Jade. Ambos pares de ojos se giran para ver la oscura madera separando el cuarto del pasillo antes de que las chicas se giren para encararse la una a la otra. Tori levanta las cejas y cruza los brazos, claramente sin estar impresionada, cuando Jade sonríe e invita a su papá a entrar. La puerta se abre y la cabeza del papá de Jade se asoma. "Sólo quería decirte que me necesitan en la oficina. Deje un poco de dinero en la mesa de la cocina para la cena".

"Bueno, antes de que te vayas", Jade dice antes de que pueda desaparecer otra vez, lanzándole una mirada a la otra chica, "¿Podrías decirme qué está haciendo _eso _aquí?" El brazo de Jade señala a Tori, ignorando la manera en que entrecierra sus ojos cafés. "¿Tú la dejaste pasar?"

Las cejas de Michael se juntan por la confusión y lentamente entra a la habitación para ver de lo que está hablando su hija. Sus ojos se mueven al lugar que Jade está apuntando, viendo una foto de su hija y su mejor amiga, y su confusión sólo aumenta. "¿Qué? ¿La… foto?"

Jade mira a su padre como si hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras él señala con su dedo a la foto enmarcada en su tocador con una incierta expresión en su rostro. "_No…_" Sus ojos se mueven un momento hacia Tori, quien calmadamente observa la escena entre el padre y la hija, luego se regresan hacia su papá, sus cejas se levantan para mostrarle a que se estaba refiriendo. Michael entrecierra sus ojos y lentamente se aproxima a Jade, ni siquiera notando en lo más mínimo a la extraña chica. Es como si ni siquiera la viera y cuando camina atravesando a la morena, los ojos de Jade casi se salen de sus agujeros.

"Wow," susurra y da un paso hacia atrás. Jade apenas escucha la voz de su papá preguntándole si está bien, pero sus ojos están enfocados en la morena que sonríe incómodamente.

"Sorpresa," dice débilmente, sus cejas levantadas y la incómoda sonrisa aún en su rostro. Los ojos de Jade se mueven rápidamente hacia su papá. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

Él la mira de manera extraña. "¿Escuchar qué?"

"Jade, él no puede oírme. Él no sabe que estoy aquí".

Las cejas de Jade se mueven hacia abajo mientras mira hacia la chica. Ella inhala profundamente antes de expulsar el aire de su boca en una larga respiración. "¿Debería… quedarme en casa?"

Con sus labios presionados juntos, mira de regresó a su papá, cuyos ojos la miran con una genuina preocupación. "No… no, estoy bien, es sólo que… no dormí lo suficiente". Ella asiente con la cabeza, no sólo tratando de convencer a su papá sino también convencerse un poco a sí misma. "Ve a trabajar".

"Ok… si tú lo dices". Él permanece quieto por un par de segundo pero luego sale vacilante del cuarto de Jade, aún un poco preocupado ante su extraño comportamiento.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra Tori abre la boca pero Jade rápidamente levanta las manos, indicándole no hablar. Los ojos de Jade están viendo a Tori y sólo cuando escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y el caro de su papá dejando la calle, es cuando baja las manos, sus ojos cerrándose y un profundo suspiro saliéndose de sus labios. Se masajea la frente y espera que la chica se haya ido cuando abra los ojos. Pero cuando sus ojos se vuelven a abrir, ella está aún ahí, sonriendo vacilante a Jade. _ Quizá sólo deba ir a dormir. Esto es sólo alguna clase de alucinación o algo así. Ella no está aquí. No es real. _Pero la chica frente a ella en serio _luce _real, ella _sonaba_ real y si su padre realmente no hubiera caminado a través de ella, Jade hubiera creído que definitivamente _es_ real.

"¿Me dejarías explicarte ahora?"

Su voz suena a través de sus oídos y Jade se da cuenta que ha estado observando tontamente a la morena por más que sólo unos segundos. Ella cierra los ojos un breve momento y sacude la cabeza para tratar de traer al menos _algo_ de sentido a esta situación. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, los deja viajar por todo el cuerpo de la chica, lentamente dando un paso más cerca. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Tori Vega".

Jade asiente, sus ojos sin descanso escrudiñando el rostro de Tori. "Tori Vega, ¿Tori Vega el fantasma?"

"N-no soy un fantasma", ella tartamudea, sus dedos empezando lentamente a jugar unos con otros.

Jade frunce el ceño y junta la mirada con la de Tori. "Mi papá camino a través de ti. Pensé que esa era una clara señal de que no eras humana". Tori muerde su labio y voltea hacia abajo. "No creí que fuera de los que hablan con fantasmas ahora", Jade susurra y camina hacia su cama, sentándose en el mismo lugar que Tori se sentó hace un rato.

"No soy un fantasma", Tori repite cuando vuelve la mirada hacia arriba. Las cejas de Jade de levantan y Tori sacude la cabeza, alejando su mirada de la chica de cabello negro. "Al menos no creo que lo sea. Sé que aún estoy viva".

Ella está en silencio, sus ojos mirando afuera de la ventana de Jade. Esta es sólo la cosa más rara, Jade piensa. Ella está hablando con un fantasma, o… un _no_ fantasma. Ella probablemente se esté volviendo loca lentamente. _Hola, institución mental._ Probablemente debería parar ahora, hacer algo para aclarar su mente pero es que esto es tan loco. Jade suspira y se levanta de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos y caminando hacia Tori. "Ok, bien… dejémoslo para después y empecemos con algo más. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo sentada en mi cuarto como una total rara?"

Tori sonríe y se gira para encarar a Jade. "Tú eres la única que puede verme, Jade". La chica vestida de negro levanta su ceja otra vez y Tori continúa. "He estado… _así_ por más de una año ya", pausa y traga notoriamente, mirando a sus pies. "La historia resumida sería: Estuve en un accidente de auto. Mi hermana estaba conduciéndonos de vuelta de regreso de casa de nuestra tía y… estaba obscuro y lloviendo muy fuerte. Los limpiaparabrisas apenas podían limpiar y Trina tenía dificultad viendo el camino. Había un auto en el otro lado de la carretera. Estaba… giro bruscamente… se salió de control y nos chocó".

"Recuerdo eso", susurra Jade causando que Tori volteara hacia arriba, "Estaba en todas las noticias".

Tori asiente, una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. "Lo estaba. No recuerdo nada más. Sólo eso… Abrí mis ojos y… me levante y luego… estaba parada en un cuarto de hospital. Mire a la cama y… me vi a mí misma acostada ahí".

Jade parpadea, tratando de comprender todo lo que Tori le dijo. Ella estaba haciendo su tarea, la TV prendida en el fondo y aparecieron las noticias, reportando un horrible coque. Dos carros habían sido totalmente aplastados, un conductor muerto al impacto. "¿Te… viste a ti misma? ¿Qué… qué te paso?"

"Me veía bien por fuera. Tenía un par de rasguños, una cortada profunda en mi frente. Pero tenías cuatro costillas fracturadas. Mi pulmón casi colapsó y mi pierna estaba completamente destrozada. Aparentemente, caí en un coma". Jade escucha atentamente, cruzando los brazos e inclinándose en su escritorio. "Estaba tan confundida. Quiero decir, me vi a mí misma acostada ahí y… mis padres y trina estaban ahí. Ella tuvo mucha suerte, no hubo daños serios. Estaban llorando y yo… trate de que me vieran pero… ellos simplemente no lo hacían. Nadie podría verme. Hasta que te conocí":

"Yo estaba en tu escuela. Hollywood Arts. De no haber estado en el accidente hubiera estudiado mi primer año ahí. Quería ver un poco, ver a dónde hubiera ido a la escuela y luego tú estabas ahí. Caminaste por el pasillo, mirando hacia tu teléfono. Cuando tomaste un sorbo de tu café, levantaste la mirada hacia mi dirección y… me viste. Me dijiste-"

"-que dejarás de espantar a la gente".

Tori sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "SÍ. Estaba sorprendida. Te seguí, traté de encontrar una razón de _porqué_ tú eras capaz de verme. Ninguno de tus amigos podía verme. _Nadie_ excepto tú. Yo sólo… necesitaba hablar contigo. Es por eso que vine aquí".

El silencio reina la habitación en cuanto Tori termina su historia. Jade asiente lentamente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que _eres_ como una acosadora".

Tori ríe suavemente. "Supongo que lo soy".

"Así que, ¿qué quieres de mí?"

La morena respira profundo, sus ojos mirando al suelo por un momento antes de que se encuentren con los ojos de Jade de nuevo. "Necesito tu ayuda".

* * *

**N/T: Aquí estoy traduciendo otra historia, aunque llevaba tiempo sin subir he estado leyendo bastante, sobre todo en inglés buscando buenas historia en traducir, esta es sola y la otra es una saga de tres, terminare Betweeen y quizá antes de acabar empiece a subir la otra, espero poder acabar esta antes del fin de año, son pocos capítulos pero algo largos y empiezo exámenes finales la próxima semana y luego muchas cosas más, así que quizá suba capítulo antes del jueves.**

**Pongan un review para saber que opinan y feliz fin =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Between' de letsdosomeliving.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

Jade frunce las cejas y se sienta derecha. "¿Cómo puedo _yo_ ayudarte?"

"Tú eres la única que puede verme Jade. La única que puede hablar conmigo. Quizás puedas ayudarme a regresar a mi cuerpo".

Jade deja salir una risa aguda. "¿Y cómo se supone que yo haga eso? ¡No puedo hacer milagros!" Sacude la cabeza y se aleja de Tori. ¿Qué es lo que ella espera de ella? Ni siquiera se conocen, ella no puede simplemente asumir – sólo porque Jade pueda verla por alguna razón – que ella es capaz de ayudarla.

"Lo sé, pero… ¡tú puedes verme!" repite Tori, la emoción desbordándose de voz mientras sigue a Jade fuera de la habitación, baja las escaleras y entra a la espaciosa sala. "¡Tiene que haber una razón para eso! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor!"

Jade se voltea con un ceño fruncido en el rostro. "No _tengo_ que hacer nada". La dura mirada de Jade hace que Tori retroceda, apareciendo en su rostro un profundo ceño fruncido. La chica darketa se gira, echándose en el sillón y prendiendo la televisión. Ella no le dirige a Tori otra mirada, en cambio ella empieza a hacer zapping por los canales. Un suspiro escapa de la boca de Tori, sus hombros ligeramente caídos. Ella realmente había esperado que Jade pudiera ayudarla. Que ella _quisiera_ ayudarla. Pero por supuesto la única persona que puede verla era una testaruda, chica malvada. La verdad no es justo, esta es su única oportunidad. _Jade_ es su única oportunidad. Después de respirar profundo, Tori avanza lentamente hacia el sillón y tranquilamente toma asiento junto a Jade.

"Por favor. ¿Podrías por favor tratar de ayudarme?" La dura mirada de Jade se encuentra con la suplicante de Tori, y para su sorpresa, tiene dificultad negándole algo. Con un suspiro, Jade apaga la televisión, luego vuelve a enfocar sus ojos en Tori.

"Lo lamento. Vas a tener que buscar a alguien más".

"Pero, _¿a quién?_"

Jade se levanta, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando una mano por su cabello. "¡No lo sé! Ve con un psíquico o como sea que se llamen. Ellos te verán".

"¿No se te ocurre que ya lo intente?" Ella resopla cuando Jade empieza a alejarse de ella por segunda vez ese día y rápidamente se levanta a seguirla. "¡Fui a una _docena_ de esas personas pero ellos simplemente no me ven, no me escuchan, ellos ni siquiera sabían que estaba en la habitación con ellos! ¡_Tú_ eres la única, Jade! ¡No sé porque pero no hay _nadie más_! ¡Así que te ruego, por favor, por favor, _por favor_ ayúdame!"

Ella está casi al borde de las lágrimas, sus ojos suplicándole a Jade que la ayude. Y Jade casi _quiere_ ayudarla. Ella no quiere que este tan triste, lo cual en serio no es bueno. Ella _ama_ ver a la gente triste, tan enfermo como eso pueda ser. Sentir simpatía por la personas simplemente no está en su agenda, nunca lo estuvo, excepto por el ocasional tirón al corazón cuando alguno de sus amigos está triste. Pero el solo mirar a la morena despierta cierta compasión en ella que casi no puede ignorar. Debe ser no difícil no tener con quien hablar – a pesar de que a Jade le gustaría tener esa clase de soledad de vez en cuando, - debe ser difícil no tener _un cuerpo_. "Yo", empieza y mira a los ojos cafés esperanzados que le urgen que diga sí a sus plegarias. Pero no puede. No se involucrara más este raro negocio fantasmal. "No. No, lo siento pero… en verdad… simplemente no puedo".

Ella entra rápidamente a su habitación, cerrado la puerta en la cara de Tori, pero Jade no se queda sola por mucho tiempo. Tori atravesando la puerta un par de segundos después, Jade suspira, fastidiada por el aferramiento de la chica y su aparente incapacidad de entender la simple palabra 'no'. Ella es como un cachorro, siguiéndote a todos lados y no dejándote sola. Nunca. "¿Te irías ahora? No voy a cambiar de opinión".

"Jade-"

"¡No, solo vete!"

Tori suspira, pero sus ojos llenos con determinación. "No me voy a ir, Jade".

Ellas se quedan mirando la una a la otra, cada chica tratando de hacer que la otra se retracte. Cuando la morena no muestra signo alguno de rendirse pronto, Jade deja salir un molesto suspiro y camina hacia su cama. "Bien. Quédate. _Como sea_". Si no se quiere ir, entonces que así sea. Jade puede aguantarla por un poco más, es inevitable que se rinda de intentar persuadirla a hacer algo que sobrepasa los límites del poder humano. Esa estúpida chica puede esperar aquí hasta que se canse, si… es que eso es siquiera posible para un fantasma. Se dejo caer en la cama, alcanzando su teléfono y sus auriculares, conectándolos y poniéndoselos en las orejas. Sus ojos encontraron a Tori, la chica mirándola desde su lugar al pie de la cama, y Jade hace un gran espectáculo del presionar reproducir en su PeraPhone. La música llenando sus oídos, cerrando los ojos.

Pero cuando ya han pasado tres horas y Tori aún no hace un movimiento de irse lejos, Jade se da cuenta que no va a ser fácil deshacerse de la morena como pensó que lo sería.

**x.X.x**

El molesto sonido de la alarma alcanzo los oídos de Jade y con un gruñido se dio la vuelta, buscando a tientas su PeraPhone para apagarlo. Cuando por fin logra apagar el molesto objeto, suspiro y levanto las manos para quitarse el sueño de sus ojos. Su mente se sentía algo borrosa, los recuerdos de un raro sueño que tuvo se sentían tan reales en su cabeza. Ella había estado escribiendo – o intentado hacerlo – y luego estaba esta chica - _¿un fantasma?_ – sentada en su cama y pidiéndole ayuda. Sus manos a sus costados y sus ojos mirando fijamente al techo, un suspiro escapando de su boca mientras se quita la manta de su cuerpo y lentamente se sienta. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Jade puede ver algo moverse y cuando voltea la cabeza, su garganta casi deja salir un grito.

"Jesús", jadea cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Tori.

"Nop. Sólo yo". Tori sonríe ampliamente, ignorando la mirada que recibe. "¿Dormiste bien?"

_Genial. No fue un seño_. "Pensé que te habías ido", Jade murmura, completamente ignorando la pregunta de Tori y levantándose de la cama.

"Te dije que no lo iba a hacer".

"Oh, sí. Claro que lo hiciste". Jade se da la vuelta dejando de estar de frente a su vestidor y una vez más le dirige una mirada a Tori. "¿Está tu cerebro de fantasma dañado? ¡Te dije un billón de veces que no puedo hacer nada por ti! ¡Sólo acéptalo y continúa con tu vida! O… después de la vida, o en dónde sea en lo que estés atorada ahora".

Tori mira a la chica viendo su ropa, mordiéndose el labio cuando Jade se gira hacia ella. "Eres realmente mala, ¿lo sabías?"

Ella no esperaba que Jade se riera y frunce el ceño ante la extraña reacción que recibe de ella. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres una disculpa? Créeme Tori, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la definición de mala todavía".

Jade sorprendentemente siente una ligera punzada en su pecho al ver a Tori mirar hacia abajo, sus dedos empezando a jugar. Ella casi se siente… _culpable_ por ser tan fría con ella, la chica no mereciendo ser tratada de la manera en la que Jade la trata. Ella frunce el ceño hacia sí misma. Es como ella es, su actitud no cambia ni con sus amigos y no debería cambiar por una extraña tampoco. Se aclara la garganta y pasa a un lado de la chica triste, aunque igual podría atravesarla. "Voy a bañarme ahora. Y cuando vuelva espero que te hayas _ido_, ¿entendido? No te quiero sentada aquí, husmeando mis cosas, mientras estoy en la escuela".

"Oh, claro que me voy a ir", Tori establece con una pequeña sonrisa. Jade la encara, la sorpresa evidente en sus ojos. "Voy a ir a la escuela contigo", ella dice, sus ojos pestañeando traviesamente.

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Vas a dejarme en paz. Ve a la luz, ¡lo que sea! ¡Pero no vas a venir conmigo!" Sus ojos se abren del enojo, Jade se le queda viendo a una Tori que tiene una actitud de suficiencia.

"Lo siento Jade. No puedes detenerme, ¿o sí?" La furia en los ojos de Jade casi sorprende a Tori y se acerca más, la sonrisa en su rostro sin vacilar a diferencia de como Jade hubiera querido. "Pero puedes deshacerte de mí más pronto si sólo me ayudas" Jade mira a Tori salir por la puerta y todo lo que quiere hacer es darla una cachetada para quitarle esa sonrisa presumida del rostro. La furia hirviendo burbujea en su estómago y ella cree que no ha estado así de enojada por un buen tiempo.

"¡Te espero en el auto!"

**x.X.x**

"¿Podrías _dejar_ de hacer eso?"

Jade trata de sacar las palabras por la comisura de sus labios, no queriendo realmente que alguien piense que está loca. Ella ha recibido más que un par de curiosas miradas hoy, como en el pasillo, cuando fue vista aparentemente hablando con un bote de basura. O en la clase de Sikowitz, cuando fuertemente gruño de molestia por el increíblemente fuerte cantar de Tori. Pero bueno, si realmente lo piensa, ella definitivamente _está_ loca, viendo a una chica que nadie más puede. La chica que realmente esta tentando su suerte ahora mismo, aún continuando soplando aire en su cara.

"Tori, te juro-"

"¿Con quién estás hablando?"

La burbujeante voz de Cat le impide el terminar la oración, la pelirroja sentándose frente a ella. "A nadie", Jade deja salir a través de sus dientes apretados y después de dirigirle a la asombrada morena una última mirada, se gira a ver a Cat, a pesar de que su cara no se relaja en lo más mínimo. "Oh, ella es Cat, ¿verdad? La he visto pasar el tiempo contigo seguido", Tori expresa, acercándose a Jade y descansando su palma en su mano. Ella deja salir un suspiro cuando ve a Cat sonreír ampliamente, comiendo unas gomitas de osito. "Desearía que fuera ella quien pudiera verme. Parece tan agradable, estoy segura de que _ella_ me ayudaría con gusto".

"Sí, seguro que ella lo haría".

"¿Quién haría qué?"

La cabeza de Cat está inclinada, sus cejas se dibujan juntas en confusión. Ella en verdad tenía que controlarse, Jade piensa mientras se da cuenta de que otra vez había hablado con Tori y había parecido como una completa idiota para todos los demás. "Nadie", repite, sus uñas presionando con enojo la piel de la palma de su mano. "Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta".

"Mi hermano trato de comerse uno de sus calcetines hoy", la pelirroja le informa a Jade al azar, la confusión sobre las palabras de Jade esfumándose. La mirada que recibe de Jade – y Tori – no parece molestar a Cat, tanto así que ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza y luego continúa metiendo ositos de goma a su boca. "Sabes", Tori empieza de nuevo, Jade presentando cierta dificultad de no gritarle, "Ya he oído _demasiadas _historia del hermano de Cat. ¿Alguna vez lo has conocido?"

Jade lentamente se gira hacia ella, las cejas de la morena cargadas de curiosidad. Con un movimiento rápido, Jade se pone la mochila sobre su hombro y se levanta de la mesa. "¿A dónde vas?" Cat pregunta confundida, pero Jade no contesta, sólo le dirige una pequeña despedida con la mano sin mirar atrás. Sus hombros golpeando a varios estudiantes en su camino hacia el baño pero ella ni siquiera mira en sus direcciones, y mucho menos les pide disculpas. La puerta del baño es abierta toscamente por las manos de Jade y los ojos de las dos chicas que están en los lavabos se abren visiblemente al ver a la enojada Jade West entrar. La mirada que Jade dirige en su dirección hace que recojan sus cosas rápidamente antes de salir corriendo del baño. Cuando por fin está sola, avienta sus cosas al piso, sus manos agarrando el lavabo y sus ojos mirando a su reflejo furioso. Jade respira profundamente en un intento de calmarse pero cuando ve a Tori aparecer en el espejo, todos sus pensamientos sobre calmarse se escapan por la ventana.

"¡¿Quién te crees que _eres_?!"

La confundida mirada de Tori descansa en la chica de pelo negro cuyos ojos casi perforan el espejo. Ella se gira y a pesar de que Tori sabe que tiene que tenerle miedo a anda, porque bueno, ella no es precisamente _humana_ en ese momento, ella no puede evitar el estar un poco asustada mientras Jade se acerca a ella. "¡Has estado husmeando en mi vida por _quien sabe_ cuánto tiempo, haces todo lo posible por avergonzarme en frente de los demás y ni siquiera me dejas concentrarme en clases!" Su voz es tan fuerte que las orejas de Tori zumban. "!Irrumpes en mi vida, casi haciéndome creer que estoy enferma mentalmente y esperando cosas de mi las cuales no soy capaz de hacer!"

"¡Pero no sabes eso! Tú _puedes_ ayudarme. ¡Estoy segura!"

"No, ¡_no puedo_! Escucha Tori", dice exasperada, el enojo desapareciendo para ser sustituido con cansancio, "Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, lo entiendo completamente, lo hago". Jade ajusta su mirada en Tori y su voz se hace amable. "Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No sé porque te puedo ver, quizás sí me _estoy_ volviendo loca lentamente, pero… estoy segura de que no puedo ayudarte".

La frente de Tori se frunce y sus ojos obtienen esta suplicante mirada otra vez que Jade decidió ayer, que absolutamente odiaba. "¡Yo creo que puedes, Jade! Por favor-"

"¡No, no, no! ¡Detén eso!" La chica pálida mueve su mano en frente del rostro de Tori y rápidamente da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Detener qué?"

"¡Esa _cosa_ que haces con tus ojos! ¡No quiero… no quiero que me mires así de esa forma!"

Tori frunce el ceño cuando Jade levanta las manos para cubrirse los ojos y deja salir un suspiro de cansancio, acercándose a la única persona que puede verla. "Sé que espero mucho de ti. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti también, verme cuando nadie más puede". Las manos de Jade caen lentamente de sus ojos para aún ver la suplicante mirada de Tori y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No te molestare más. Lo prometo".

Los ojos de Jade se ahogan en una indecisión y está casi segura de que _definitivamente_ se va a arrepentir si acuerda algo con Tori, pero ver a la morena verla de esa manera, extrañamente tira de las cuerdas de su corazón y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando lentamente empieza a asentir con la cabeza. Una brillante sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Tori pero Jade sólo rueda los ojos y deja salir un suspiro agravado ante su entusiasmo. "¡Ok, te ayudare! Pero sólo porque quiero que me dejes en paz".

"¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias Jade! ¡De verdad deseo que pudiera abrazarte ahora mismo!"

"Sí", Jade murmura, agarrando su bolsa y saliendo por la puerta, "A mí me alegra que no puedas".

* * *

**N/T: Cielos, no creo que me haya tardado tanto, en verdad una disculpa, sólo que tuve de los peores exámenes finales de la historia que gracias a Dios salí bien y luego las vacaciones más pesadas de la vida, planeando misiones de adviento y mil cosas más y tener a 15 jóvenes de tu edad a tu cuidado en un lugar nuevo es más responsabilidad de la que uno podría imaginar y asi como otras 20 cosas más que tuve que hacer y mi pen drive fue robado así que tuve que volver a traducir todo, el 3 lo subo el domingo a más tardar y espero que lo disfruten y gracias a los que me dejaron review y a los que no dejan pero leen también gracias :)**

**¡Oh! Y casi lo olvido, espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Between' de letsdosomeliving.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

"¿Qué _son_ todas estas cosas?"

Jade levanta la mirada del libro de texto, viendo como Tori mira atentamente a las raras baratijas alineadas en una repisa de la recámara de Jade. Jade se encoje de hombros, concentrándose en su tarea de nuevo. "Sólo eso. Cosas".

Tori levanta una ceja curiosa pero asiente con la cabeza de todas formas, ya estando acostumbrada a las cortas respuestas de Jade. Ella deja que sus dedos viajen ligeramente sobre la repisa, deteniéndose cuando se topan con un marco negro y una mariposa violeta. "¿Es real?"

Otra vez, Jade levanta la mirada. "No, no lo es. Aunque parece bastante real, ¿no es así?"

"Sí", Tori dice en voz baja, aún mirando la réplica de la mariposa, anonadada por cuan real se veía el pequeño animal. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en un tarro lleno con líquido y algo flotando en su interior, su rostro se torno en disgusto. "¿Qué en la tierra es _eso_?"

Las frecuentes interrupciones empezaron gradualmente a molestar a Jade, pero cuando levanto la vista para ver a lo que Tori se refería y vio la disgustada expresión en su rostro, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. "Es un exceso de grasa. De la espalda de un taxista". La emoción de Jade solo aumenta cuando la expresión de Tori cambia de una de disgusto a una de terror y luego de disgusto otra vez. Con un sacudimiento de cabeza y un estremecimiento, Tori aleja la mirada, viendo alrededor del cuarto de Jade.

"Quizás esa es la razón por la que puedes verme. Te gustan las cosas escalofriantes y raras".

"Así que, ¿te consideras a ti misma como escalofriante y rara?" Jade le pregunta con una sonrisa torcida sin levantar la vista del problema de matemáticas que está haciendo.

"No, no a mí misma. Sólo el estado en el que estoy ahora mismo. Eso es algo escalofriante y raro, lo que sea que este mal conmigo". Se siente en la cama y ve a Jade teclear algunos números en su calculadora.

"No hay nada _malo_ contigo", Jade suspira y escribe su respuesta final, "Aparte de tu excesiva necesidad de molestarme".

De la boca de Jade, eso era casi un cumplido y Tori sonríe, simplemente ignorando la última parte de la opinión de Jade. Se mantiene callada por el resto del tiempo en el que Jade termina su tarea. La sonrisa de Tori se hace más amplia involuntariamente cuando ve que tan concentrada está Jade, sus cejas juntándose y su labio entre sus dientes. Con un suspiro final de alivio, Jade cierra su libro y dirige toda su atención a Tori.

"Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?"

Las cejas de Tori se arrugan. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo te regresamos a tu cuerpo?" Jade pone sus ojos en blanco y la morena se acomoda en la cama para estar más cómoda. "Así finalmente me podre deshacer de ti".

"Oh, claro. Um…" Ella sonríe nerviosamente, sus dedos empezando a juguetear con dobladillo de su playera. "La verdad aún no he pensado en ello", Tori admite tímidamente. Su mayor logro había sido conseguir que Jade le ayudara. Cómo exactamente la chica pálida iba a ser capaz de ayudarla o lo que sea que debería hacer nunca cruzo su mente. Otra acción de ojos en blanco van dirigidos a Tori.

"Bueno eso es grandioso. Tú simplemente eres la más lista, ¿no es así?"

El sarcasmo desborda claramente de la voz de Jade mientras ella mira a Tori con una sonrisa falsa. Es el turno de Tori de poner los ojos en blanco. El cuarto está en silencio por u momento hasta que Tori suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno… quizás deberíamos averiguar primero que fue lo que me paso. Como… que _soy_ ahora".

Jade lentamente asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de su cama sin decir otra palabra, yendo a buscar la laptop de su escritorio, después regresando a la cama para dejarse caer junto a Tori. "Veamos que tiene que decir el internet de todo esto", Las chica se sientan en silencio mientras la computadora enciende. Jade le roba una mirada a la morena, quien se muerde el labio mientras ve la pantalla de la laptop. Los ojos de Jade viajan desde su cara por todo su cuerpo y cuando se encuentran en su rostro de nuevo, Jade frunce el ceño y levanta un dedo. Su objetivo es el hombro de la otra chica y con cautela, su dedo se acerca más y más, hasta que atraviesa el hombro de Tori sin sentir nada. La mirada de la morena se clava en Jade, quien sólo levanta sus cejas y deja su mano caer de regreso a su regazo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta cuando la mirada perpleja de Tori no se desvanece. "Sólo quería saber si podía tocarte".

"Oh. Bueno…" ella se calla, sus cejas juntándose cuando se da cuenta de que se está sonrojando. Arriesgándose mirando de nuevo a Jade, parece que ella no se había dado cuenta, sus ojos azul pálido se enfocan en la pantalla de la computadora y abriendo el explorador. Tori permanece en silencio la mayor parte mientras Jade teclea varias cosas, dando clic en varias ligas que aparecen, escaneando las páginas por algún tipo de información que podría ayudarlas a saber cuál es el problema con Tori. Ella frunce el ceño todas las veces y abandona la página otra vez, murmurando sombríamente sobre "esos idiotas que quieren atención por contar historias de fantasmas". Después de una hora entera de navegar por la web, las dos chicas están aún donde estaban al principio: sabiendo absolutamente nada.

"Bueno, eso no ayudo para nada", Jade suspira y lentamente cierra su laptop. Sus cejas se fruncen mientras ella mira al frente. "¿Y de verdad no ves ninguna luz?" Se gira hacia Tori justo a tiempo para verla poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso? ¡No veo nada! ¡Porque no estoy _muerta_! No importa lo mucho que quieras tú que lo esté". La mirada de Tori se agacha mientras murmura la última parte y otra vez, este extraño sentimiento de compasión encierra el corazón de Jade.

"No seas estúpida. No quiero que estés muerta", ella dice rodando los ojos, "Es sólo… una explicación razonable para mí. Tan razonable como esto pueda ser, contigo siendo invisible y todo eso, y todo este asunto de espíritus y fantasmas, almas y Dios, lo que sea que tú-"

"Estas diciendo tonterías", Tori sonríe. La mirada de Jade penetra a Tori, una puntiaguda ceja levantada y eventualmente, la chica pálida se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, _estoy_ loca, así que… tengo permiso de decir tonterías".

Se recarga hacia atrás, pero Tori permanece sentada en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos viajando por el rostro de Jade. "No estás loca".

"¿No?", se ríe, cerrando los ojos. "Bueno, es bueno oír eso. Especialmente de tu parte".

Sus palabras son filosas y Tori no sabe exactamente cómo interpretarlas. Con las cejas fruncidas mira hacia su mano, los dedos extendidos en el edredón negro de la cama de Jade. "Creo que hay una razón, Jade. La debe de haber".

"Sí. Ya establecimos eso. Soy escalofriante y rara, esa es la razón".

"No, no la es", Tori argumenta, "Quiero decir… hay gente mucho mas escalofriante y rara que tú. ¿Por qué ellos no pueden verme? Hay algo más. Lo sé".

Jade de repente de sienta, un sonoro suspiro escapando de sus labios y sus ojos fruncidos hacia Tori. "Con todas las cosas que clamas saber deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a algún lugar. No sabes _nada_, Tori. Estás igual de perdida que yo. Así que por favor deja de decirme que _sabes_ cosas y sólo agradece que te estoy ayudando en primer lugar". Se levanta, ignorando la manera en la que Tori se encoje ante sus palabras. Sólo cuando Jade está a punto de abrir la puerta, se gira para encontrarse a Tori mirando hacia su regazo. "Continuaremos mañana. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para mí misma".

**x.X.x**

"Hey Jade?"

La suave voz de Tori flota por el aire de la habitación de Jade, disturbando la paz silenciosa de la obscuridad. Como respuesta Jade deja salir una mezcla entre un gemido y un murmullo. Tori duda un momento antes de responder. "¿Todavía estás despierta?"

Esta vez, el gemido que sale de la boca de Jade se escucha más claro, mientras la chica pálida gira y se coloca sobre su espalda."¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Estoy hablando contigo, claro que estoy despierta". Su oración termina con un suspiro de irritación.

"Bueno, técnicamente no estabas hablando conmigo, estabas gimiendo y eso no me dejo claro si aún estabas despierta o dormida. Aparte, podrías hablar dormida y yo no lo habría sabido-"

Una almohada voladora interrumpe su discurso, el objeto violeta obscuro volando directo hacia su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola. Con su boca abierta, Tori mira a la almohada yaciendo en el suelo detrás del sillón en el que está sentada, después sus ojos moviéndose hacia Jade. Sólo la obscura silueta del cuerpo de Jade, ahora sentado en la cama, es visible a sus ojos pero a pesar de la obscuridad Tori puede percibir el ceño fruncido en sus facciones. "Eres de las divagadoras ¿no es así?"

Tori frunce el ceño, sus manos entrelazadas. "¿Una divagadora?"

Otro suspiro de irritación de Jade. "Hablas mucho. Te divagas. Eso te hace una divagadora. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso?" Tori permanece en silencio y Jade se estira hacia su mecha de noche para alcanzar el interruptor de su lámpara. La cálida luz inunda el cuarto y ahora Jade puede ver a Tori, sentada en su sillón rojo, sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en su regazo y su diente mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Qué pasa, Tori?" El tono de voz de Jade no suena muy acogedor y Tori realmente no sabe si debería haber empezado a hablar con Jade, cuando lo único que ella hace es molestar a la chica de cabello negro. Pero cuando ve la curiosa mirada en los ojos de Jade y ningún rastro de molestia visible en el rostro de Jade, Tori se arma de valor para responderle. "Nada realmente", Tori le dice con un encogimiento de hombros, a lo cual Jade apenas alza una ceja. "Sólo estaba…. Aburrida supongo. No quería despertarte o algo".

"¿Aburrida, ¿eh?" Un breve momento de duda atraviesa el rostro de Jade antes de que se recorra un poco, acariciando el lugar a lado de ella en la cama. "Ven aquí".

Tori lentamente se levanta de su asiento, caminando hacia la cama pero no atreviéndose a sentarse en ella, jugando con sus dedos y viendo fijamente al asiento junto a Jade como si fuera a arder en llamas con tan solo tocarlo. "Vamos", Jade dice rodando los ojos, "No te voy a morder".

"No podrías hacerlo", Tori bromea y le sonríe a Jade, sentándose en la cama. Una sonrisa torcida aparece en el rostro de Jade, pero desaparece cuando mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo, recostándose en su espalda y girando su cabeza para encarar a Tori.

"Así que. ¿Qué podemos hacer contra tu aburrimiento? Quiero irme a dormir en algún momento y prefiero hacerlo sin el pensamiento constante de que mi fantasma favorito está loca de aburrimiento".

Una sonrisa se crea en la orilla de la boca de Tori. "¿Soy tu favorita?"

"_Fantasma_ favorito", Jade aclara, "No te hagas ilusiones. Eres el único fantasma que conozco, no es un gran cumplido".

"Aún así. Soy tu favorita", ella establece con una sonrisa, "Lo que significa que no me odias tanto como aclamas".

"Nunca dije que te odiara. Sólo eres molesta. Pero generalmente, _todos_ me molestan. Incluso mis amigos, pero eso no significa que los odie". Sus dedos pálidos se entrelazan, descansando cómodamente arriba de su estómago mientras sus ojos encuentran el techo. Tori es la primera en hablar, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que cayó sobre ellas. "Lo siento".

Las cejas de Jade se fruncen, su cabeza girando para encontrarse con Tori mirando hacia el techo. "¿Por qué?"

"Por… molestarte". Ella suspira profundamente antes de continuar. "Sé que no tienes que ayudarme. Pero lo haces. Y yo aprecio eso". Su cabeza si gira también, su mirada encontrando la de Jade. "Sé que te… metí a esto y no te di otra alternativa así que… quiero darte la oportunidad de retractarte". Las cejas de Jade se levantan por la sorpresa. "Si _de verdad_, de verdad no quieres… entonces está bien. No me enojare contigo. Una palabra y estoy fuera de tu vida".

Era una oferta tentadora. Con sólo una palabra Jade podría deshacerse de ella, sus problemas estarían resueltos – bueno, al menos sus problemas 'fantasmales' – y podría volver a su vida y olvidarse de Tori Vega. Pero algo la detenía de decir algo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejara a Tori a su suerte sin siquiera tratar de ayudarla? La haría Jade West, la chica que no se interesa por nadie más que ella misma. Pero simplemente no se sentía bien. Algo sobre Tori la hacía adentrarse, la hacía _querer_ ayudarla. Y eso intrigaba a Jade, por mucho que lo odiara. Debe haber alguna razón por la cual Jade se siente obligada a ayuda a Tori, por qué la morena apareció en _su_ puerta de todas las personas en Los Ángeles. Con un suspiro de derrota, Jade cierra sus ojos por un pequeño momento antes de reabrirlos y mirar a el ansioso rostro expectante de Tori. "No, tú… no tienes que irte. Te ayudaré".

Una sonrisa amplia, casi partiendo la cara de Tori a la mitad, aparece en su rostro. "¿En serio? Tú de verdad – "

"¡Hey!" Jade la interrumpe ruidosamente, "Deja de hablar antes de que cambie de opinión".

Los labios de Tori presionados juntos, su mano haciendo un movimiento de cómo si cerrara un candado en su boca y tirara lejos la 'llave'. Jade pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la orilla de su boca. Luego sus cejas se fruncen y se gira hacia Tori con una expresión de curiosidad. "Tengo una pregunta". Tori levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza para que Jade continúe. "Siempre me he preguntado que, cuando… no lo sé, hay fantasmas en las películas y esas cosas… Algunos pueden mover cosas y objetos, y otros no pueden. Ellos simplemente no pueden tocar nada". Las cejas de Tori se fruncen en diversión mientras escucha a Jade, la confusión aparente en su voz. "Pero todas las veces, los fantasmas se pueden sentar. O acostarse y esas cosas. Y siempre me he preguntado por qué no… se caen a través de la silla o la cama si no pueden sostener nada".

Tori sonríe divertida, tratando de retener la risa que se está formando en su garganta. "¿Y quieres una respuesta de mi ahora?"

"Bueno… Te puedes sentar, te puedes acostar. ¿Puedes sostener cosas?"

"Algunas veces puedo". Tori gira sobre su costado, acomodando su codo en la almohada de Jade y descansando su cabeza en su mano. "Aunque en verdad tengo que concentrarme. Me tomo un tiempo hasta que aprendí a sostener algo. Pero lo tengo bajo control y ahora es bastante fácil para mí".

Jade se gira también, imitando la posición de Tori. "¿Así que alguna vez has acechado una vieja mansión o… ido a un cementerio de noche para espantar a alguien?"

Tori se ríe ante la emoción de Jade. "No iría a esos lugares, ni siquiera como fantasma. No me gustan las cosas de espanto". El rostro de Jade cambia a uno de decepción. "Pero _sí_ asuste un poco por ahí. Como que me vengué de un ex novio mío".

"¿Oh?" El interés de Jade reaparece de nuevo mientras levanta su ceja hacia Tori. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Sólo fui a su casa de noche y empecé apagando las luces de su habitación – "

"Wow, bueno ese es un cliché".

"Cállate. Él estaba tan confundido y fue a prender la luz otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía, yo las apagaba otra vez. Él se estaba asustando bastante". Jade se carcajea ligeramente. "Luego empecé a mover las cosas de alrededor. Ya sabes, sólo cosas pequeñas al principio, como moviendo su lápiz del escritorio". Tori se ríe cuando recuerda cuan espantada él había estado. "Él seguía murmurando cosas como 'Oh Dios mío, qué está pasando' y cuando empecé a darle vueltas a la silla del escritorio, el se espanto totalmente y salió corriendo de su habitación. Me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido tan fácil de espantar. Me hubiera gustado seguir más".

"Eso es genial", Jade ría, negando con la cabeza. "No creí que lo tuvieras".

Tori se levanta un hombro en un encogimiento de hombros y sonríe. "Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes al engañarme".

Jade se carcajea y se gira de nuevo sobre su espalda, tomando su posición previa con sus manos yaciendo sobre su estómago. Después de un momento de duda, Tori pregunta "¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora?"

Jade se encoge de hombros. "Claro".

"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Las palabras son suficientes para que la relajada expresión del rostro de Jade desaparezca. "Quiero decir", Tori continúa, "Sólo he visto a tu papá y… nunca vi a una mujer que pueda ser tu mamá, ¿sabes?" Sólo estaba preguntando dónde está".

"No quiero hablar de eso", Jade dice cortante, sus ojos clavados fijamente en el techo. Las cejas de Tori se juntan. "Lo siento, yo… no pensé que… no importa".

"No es de tu incumbencia, Tori". Su voz es dura y Tori sabe que fue demasiado lejos. Aunque la reacción de Jade sólo aumenta su curiosidad, lo deja ir.

"Lo sé. Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado".

"Sí", Jade murmura, "No debiste".

Se quedan quietas por un largo tiempo, ninguna de ellas haciendo algún sonido hasta que Jade se aclara la garganta y se lame los labios, girándose para ver a Tori. "Así que, dime: ¿Alguna otra aventura fantasmal?"

* * *

**N/T: Hey, aquí está, como lo prometí, espero poder subir el siguiente el 20, ya que ese día no tendré clases, y los siguientes si todo sale bien y consigo mi laptop estarán tan rápidos como mis maestros, sobre todo mi maestra de Autocad y sus tareas me lo permitan, que sería un promedio de un capítulo por semana o incluso menos ya acabada la feria, porque bueno, es la feria y qué clase de ciudadana sería que no va a la feria de su ciudad :) Así que nos leemos el siguiente lunes, que bueno ver que les gusto el capítulo pasado, espero que este también, dejen su opinión en los reviews y pues ya en los siguientes capítulos se sabe más de que fue lo que le paso a Tori Y pues eso sería todo ya que mañana entro a clases y tengo qu investigar que tengo que llevar.**

**Feliz inicio de semana =D**


End file.
